


Leon Reader One Shots

by akira0707



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira0707/pseuds/akira0707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little collection of Leon Kennedy/Reader one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction

"Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction"

"I'm telling you Leon it really is"

Leon Kennedy stared at the women next to him over the rim of his glass beautiful pale gray eyes filled with mirth.My goodness Leon's eyes were pale, and in the dim ambient light of the bar they almost seemed translucent and framed by dark blond lashes the effect was stunning.He was stunning , you thought as you wrapped your lips around your straw and inhaled the creamy coffee alcohol concoction.Every inch of his tall lean broad shoulder body was breath taking and as your eyes took in the atmosphere around you both you noticed you were not the only one who though so too.He seemed to be capturing the attention of a few mini dresses teetering on five inch heels , you smirked into your glass.

"people wouldn't know the truth if it slapped them in the face"

"So you're telling me we cant be honest with people?" Leon drawled out in that deep tenor that was like warm honey, his voice was a low rumble almost a purr to your ears.

"Nope"

Placing your glass down you turned your full attention to those piercing eyes.

"You have some serious trust issues" he said with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh yeah, OK big shot, when was your last serious relationship?"

You quirked a brow up and gave him your best attempt at a glare, but the playful gleam in your eyes kept the mood and potentially serious question light.Leon licked the alcohol from his lips and stared down at you, your beautiful cheeks flushed with alcohol and the stuffy warm air of the bar.He considered your question seriously thinking back on one disastrous relationship after the other if they could have been called relationships at all.

"See I told you!" you exclaimed

"Hey give me a chance to answer" 

"The silence said it all Kennedy"

"You were reading to much into it"

You crossed your arms over your chest making the tight black v neck shirt you wore slide a little lower, making his eyes give a caressing glance before lifting to your eyes once more.

"Face it Leon agents don't get to have love lives outside of agent world"

You took another heavy drag from your drink already feeling all warm and tingly inside.

"Agent world? " he raised his brow and leaned his tall frame against the counter his head dropping slightly making that light blond hair fall over his high cheek bones.A shadow was cast over those pale eyes of his and his "Haven't shaved in two days" stubble framed those lips that seemed to tilt upwards at the corners.You took another drink to steady the nervous giddy feeling rising up in you.

"We're like some strange government inbreeding program, we're agents we cant have normal lives so we cant meet normal people.Therefore we turn on each other meet other abnormal agents fall in love over bullets and blood and rotting zombie flesh and if we survive we pop out a few little future agents and there you go"

Leon stared at you with an amused look on his face.

"How many drinks have you had?"

You looked down at your drink and pushed it away suddenly flushed with embarrassment at the little rant that was fulled by secret heart ache.

"One to many apparently"

You chewed on your lower lip, a nervous tick that didn't die with puberty and stared out over the crowd,your trained eyes never slept they were always searching always ready, as were Leon's, he had already given the bar several once overs and had the exit within reach if need be.

"You're right though"

His soft words drew your attention back to him.

"We cant live normal lives we cant love the way "normal" people love"

Your lips parted on a breath as Leon stared down at his glass his eyes focused on the little drops of condensation that slid down its length leaving a little wet trail.He smiled a smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"And yeah we do fall in love over bullets and blood and rotting zombie flesh"

He turned to you his piercing gray blue eyes holding you captive.

"But its love non the less no matter how dysfunctional it is, in a way it builds a twisted bond between two people who have seen and lived too much and share each others pain in a way that others would not understand."

You leaned a little closer to him unconsciously and inhaled his cologne.

"Nothing like a life or death situation to build a relationship on"

You murmured effectively breaking the heavy atmosphere that had fallen on you both.Leon smiled and this time it did reach his eyes, he downed the rest of his drink and signaled the bartender for one more deciding he had reached his drinking limit for the night. You sighed and crossed your legs the high slit of your skirt exposing more of your smooth thigh and Leon had to force his eyes away from that little peek of enticing flesh.He was surrounded by the overt, sensuality was heavy in the air with low necklines and mini dresses that left little to the imagination , yet nothing stirred him like an unconscious crossing of legs did.Maybe it was because you weren't trying to seduce him that it effectively seduced him and it wasn't just him he noted as he caught the leering eyes of a suited man across the bar his eyes fixed on you.You really had no idea how beautiful you were.

"I don't think I'm datable"

Leon thanked the bartender for his drink and turned slightly wide eyes to you.

"What are you talking about?"

He rasped out, maybe a little to harsh judging but the sharp turn of your head to him, just as you we're opening your mouth to reply the suit across the bar decided to make his move.Brave son of a bitch, the agent though , sure he had not made any move indicating you were with him but still you were here with him having an interesting conversation and the idea of another man hitting on you didn't sit well with him.You fallowed Leon's gaze and tensed a bit as a tall well built man wearing a dark suit and tie sauntered over .Sure he was good looking but not as good looking as the blond beside you, the man didn't make your tummy flip like Leon did didn't make your cheeks burn with one look, didn't make you feel lush and sexy.It was fast and sudden your realization and it almost felt like slow motion watching the man approach, and from the corner of your eye you saw Leon turn away giving you the space he thought you wanted and your heart sank at that . You didn't want space not from him you wanted his eyes fixed on you his whole attention captured by the any silly thing that popped into your head.Still you forced a smile on your lips weak as it was.

"Hi there beautiful"

The man was cocky surrounded by a suffocating arrogance, you fought the urge to roll your eyes.

"Hello"

"Can I buy you another drink"

The man reclined against the spot Leon had previously been standing on, although he was right behind the suit slightly turned from you, yet you could still feel his amusement.And when you turned to face the bar you caught his eyes reflected by the mirror behind the dozens of alcohol bottles and your heart skipped a beat.

"No thank you Ive reached my limit"

The man frowned at you before he hid it with a cocky smile obviously not used to hearing no,so he tried again.

"So what brings a pretty women like you here?"

You smiled sinisterly big.

"Work actually , man it was a hard week"

You shifted again and felt your skirt ride up higher and judging from the mans lingering eyes on your crossed legs it must have been much appreciated.He smiled at you his eyes taking a temporary detour on your cleavage before meeting yours, Leon shifted where he stood nothing gone unnoticed by his trained eyes, eyes that you felt on you like a warm caress over your body.It sent a jolt of giddy pleasure through you knowing that he was watching you so intently.The man must have seen your change in posture and the slight flush on your cheeks, you felt lush and sensual and the idiot must have thought it was because of him.Ha!.

"Oh yeah?, so what do you do that has a beautiful woman like you so stressed"

The suit leaned in closer to you the smell of alcohol on him was pungent and gross, funny on Leon the scent of alcohol was sexy and alluring.Speaking of the blond your eyes meet his again one more time and lingered for a second longer than was polite, you gave him a small smile and turned on your uninvited guest.

"I work for the government actually"

Your smile grew bigger as you watched Leon turn slightly but sharply to you again, the suit smirked.

"Social worker, DVM...?" he said tauntingly taking a drink from his glass.

"No actually , I work for the secret service under the presidents command"

You held the mans gaze with a slight smile on your lips, and from your peripheral vision saw Leon shift, the suit let out a roaring laugh at that.

"Oh sure you do.....so what you're like James Bond or something"

He cracked himself up again and you smiled.

"No I work for the D.S.O, we fight bio terrorism"

The man laughed harder at you and now you felt Leon turn completely your eyes meet his and you felt a jolt of awareness go through you, he was smiling and shaking his head.

"Oh baby ...this is a first..."

"What is?"

You feigned seriousness.

"You're a funny one"

Now you drooped the smile putting on your game face the one you wore at briefings on the latest bio terrorism outbreak the one you wore when loading your gun nodding at Leon and jumping into danger.

"I'm not joking"

You said in a low voice.

"I carry a 9mm on me at all times and take my orders directly from the commander in chief himself, I have busted numerous caps into the brains of B.O.W's or for your civilian sake Bio organic weapons....zombies.I have entered war zones the likes of which you have only seen in movies and seen things that Hollywood is yet to put on film"

You heard Leon scuff into his drink.

"I most likely have PT SD and spend an our in the shower after my missions trying to get zombie and monster shit out of my hair"

The man had gone silent his eyes growing slightly wide, you dropped the game face and smiled up at the man charmingly.

"So think you can handle me big boy"

The man stepped back frowning and shook his head he stared at you for a minute before he spoke.

"You're crazy...."

He started walking backwards seemingly unable to put enough space between the two of you.

"you didn't have to make all that shit up you could have just said you wanted to be left alone...shit"

He turned and walked away and as he did Leon heard him mumble.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here, this close to D.C ...crazy people"

Then over the loud rumble of constant bar talk and music you heard the most beautiful sound,Leon laughed.It wasn't a chuckle or a scuff it was a hearty laugh that pulled a smile from your lips in return.

"I told you, truth is stranger than fiction"

Leon shook his head and gave you a look you had not seen your partner give before.It was soft gentle almost dreamy his eyes bore into yours so deeply the bar seemed to fade into the background and all that was left were the two of you.He moved closer to you and devoured you with his eyes and again that sensual lush feeling came to you.The spell was thick and heavy the air filled with his scent that delicious cologne he wore and the scent of pure male that clung to him, It was HIS scent.A glass shattered and the spell was broken and both of you pulled back a little startled.

"Its getting late maybe we should head out"

He said his voice thick and low....sensual.

"yeah good idea"

Was all you could say, the night was cool and breezy the moon high and bright over the sky, you made it to your car and you turned to face him.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight and getting me out of my apartment....and for the drinks"

You blushed a little, he was just so beautiful in that blue button down and vest he wore and those tight designer jeans hugged his powerful thighs to perfection it all made you feel light headed.He shook his head and smirked.

"It was ...my pleasure"

And a gentlemen to boot, you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and nodded again biting your lower lip only this time you watched his smokey eyes drop to your lips and stay there.You unconsciously released it, then licked it and you saw his chest begin to rise and fall a little faster, oh man, you cleared your throat and laughed to yourself.

"see I told you...completely un datable"

Leon meet your eyes and moved closer effectively pinning you to your car , his strong large hand came to rest at your neck and you swore he burned you there with his touch.His hand almost engulfing your entire neck while the other pushed a stray strand from your eyes fingers lingering over your cheek bones.You felt the sudden rush of liquid heat between your legs as your heart beat frantically against your chest dizzy and intoxicated you were, but it wasn't the alcohol it was Leon.

"I would date you"

He said with a smirk before his soft warm lips were on your own


	2. Bickering

"I said no"

A pale blue eyed glare, the same that intimidated grown men met your stare.

"And I said yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Hunnigan stared between the two of you eyes large behind the lenses of her glasses.

"Hunnigan I don't want her on the field"

Leon said crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Um Leon I think this is between you and ...."

"You cant make me stay I'm an agent same as you and i can handle my self and if you dare to pull rank on me Kennedy you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month and making your right hand your best friend because you are getting none from me!"

Leon closed his mouth with a slight surprised look on his handsome face while Ingrid tried to hide the crimson on her cheeks by pretending her computer screen was far more important.Satisfied by the resignation on his face and the half hearted glare he sent your way you smiled.

"Now come on we have a flight to catch"


	3. Vixen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little something with thug Leon ; 0 )

His black Mercedes purred like a wild panther as it slowly came to a stop, its shiny black paint glistened in the sun its dark tinted windows veiling the driver from admiring eyes.The car was a lot like its owner strong powerful...sensual,the powerful piece of steel had been hand picked costume made to his every whim no detail was spared no expense to great to please its owner.His strong large calloused hands gripped the tight leather of the steering wheel as a blond head lowered slightly, steel gray blue eyes the color of ragging storm clouds narrowed behind dark frames.His lush lips pressed together framed by a couple days growth of blond stubble, his large broad shoulders and chest were covered by leather tailored and fitted to him.Long legs encased in expensive denim fitted sleek and sexy falling over black steel toed leather boots, he was a sight to be seen.Leon Kennedy pulled out his phone holding it between long fingers as arched blond brows drew together his intense gaze focused on the beautiful vixen across the busy street.You were standing outside your favorite coffee shop, hands in the pockets of your leather jacket, bag slung across your chest and falling against hips that were encased in tight denim that disappeared inside tall leather boots, your hair was lose and wild softly moving with the wind.You smiled and shook your head at your friend pearly white teeth catching your lightly glossed lower lip and Leon felt his groin tighten.You his little vixen shifted from the cold and looked around expectantly taking in every detail you could with slight worry on your beautiful face. Your friend spoke catching your arm and drawing your attention to her again the woman leaned in whispered something in your ear that made those beautifully arched brows draw together before your gaze lifted and you stiffened.Leon fallowed your gaze and felt his grip on the steering wheel tighten as a man walked to you and your friend a smile on his handsome face his eyes focused on you, HIS girl . You were his, claimed over and over his hands his lips his body being the only one you knew,he had taught you to please him how to touch only him, he was all you knew and he would be your first your best and only .So he watched as you held out your hand in polite greeting and shifted uncomfortably while your friend bounced a little in apparent excitement and smiled at you expectantly.Leon pulled his dark glasses from his face his gray blue eyes narrowed as his soft blond hair fell further into his eyes, his look dark and intense.The man stepped a little closer smiling down at you daring to graze a hand against your lower back and he felt his blood ignite at the scene before him, reading body language was an art he had mastered, one that had saved his life countless times.It was the ability to read subtle movements subtle intentions that a person always gave away, their body betraying the lies their mouths would spew.And Leon knew what he was reading now and it set him a blaze,YOU set him a blaze.You made him burn with desire with possessiveness he had never felt for a women before, not when they came a dime a dozen to him.His dangerous reputation attracting them like bees to honey and he had his fill of that honey until you came into his world.  
All sweetness and innocence untouched by the cruel darkness he walked in, the underworld he not only made his life in but ruled in, you were a ray of light in an otherwise dark existence where the shadows were your friends and the people that walked amongst them your enemy.

The man lifted his hand palm pressed against your back trying to get as close to you as he could and Leon knew his intentions for they had been his own many times before.But it was only his hands that would feel your soft silky warm skin, he would be the only one to taste your full lush lips.It was he who got to undress you slowly lay you down and press his length against you.It was his lips that got to taste your soft breasts that seemed to hold the man beside you captive, your nipples hardened only for him .The warm honey that flowed between your soft thighs so freely for him was his alone, the taste of you in his mouth as he drank his fill.You looked so sweet so innocent but Leon new what a vixen you were ,he had been slow and sweet for you the first time but he knew how much you loved it when he fucked you hard and good.How you trembled when he dug his fingernails into your hips and pounded relentlessly into your warm wet body.How you looked at his sex as it glistened with your wetness sliding in and out of you.Yeah you had enjoyed being fucked and now his body was burning for you again.You were his and it would stay that way because damn if he didn't feel his heart beat a little faster and his chest tighten at the though of you even considering another man.He needed you in a way he never needed another woman before, it was a need that burned that pulsed that made his heart ache for you when you were not near him.Leon's grip on his phone tighten making the devise groan in protest as the stranger tried to pull you into the shop with him.You stiffened and didn't move and Leon tilted his head slightly back his lips parting on a breath he didn't know he was holding.Your friend sent you a glare and signaled with her hand but you shook your head slightly a frown on your beautiful face.You took one cautious step back then another and he knew what that meant as his hold loosened on his phone, your friend frowned at you and the stranger tilted his head lips moving in what Leon knew was a last desperate attempt to get you inside with him.You shook your head and gave a polite smile, always so damn polite,and waved goodbye , your friend smiled tightly and pulled the man in to the shop with her sending you a mocking glare sticking her tongue out before disappearing into the shop.You laughed softly and shook your head your beautiful hair moving with the gesture, you exhaled deeply and looked down at your booted feet.You stayed that way for a moment and the blond behind the wheel tilted his head, slightly frowning as he watched you slowly lift that pretty head of yours frowning.Your eyes seemed to be frantically looking around you, your fists clenching.

"Look at me"

Leon roughly whispered, commanding your eyes to him and a second latter you did, he smirked at you almost tauntingly.

"That's it sweetheart"

You his little vixen tensed and stared at him trying to mask your emotions, trying but failing to do so, with a hand he knew was shaking slightly you reached into the purse at your hip and pulled out your phone eyes leaving his only to press a few buttons.Then they were back on him and the phone pressed to your ear, his phone vibrated and he didn't need to look down as he pressed the screen and brought it to his ear.

"Did you miss me baby"

His voice was a sexy rough low drawl that sent a shiver down your spine and made your eye lids drop sleepily.

"I could feel you watching me" your voice like honey made his body tingle,you were a little breathless.

"What are you doing here Leon?, why are you following me?" that sweet honey voice grew a little forceful.

"I was in the neighborhood"

He watched you glare at him from across a street that was steadily becoming busy with traffic occasionally obscuring you from his intense eyes, you laughed humorlessly at him.

"This isn't your type of neighborhood, you have no business here"

"I do have business here"

You shifted a little and tighten your grip on your phone.

"What more do you want from me?."

"One more night"

He wasn't the type to beat around the bush with silly games.

"I want you"

Your lips parted on a little gasp that made his eyes darken with lust.

"You already had me"

"Its not enough"

"Well that's to bad for you"

His hand tighten on the steering wheel , even from across the street he could see the blush that covered your cheeks, Leon couldn't help but laugh softly and it made your blood boil.

"I did what you wanted me to do I helped you that was all.....what we did ...it was a mistake it shouldn't have happened."

That made all humor leave his body in one sudden rush of anger.

"A mistake?"

His angry low voice made you wince and instinctively take a step back,his eyes bore into you fiercely, and you were suddenly lost in those pale blue stormy eyes.

"Sweetheart what we did that night was not a mistake."

"You ....I didn't...want..."

"You don't want to finish that sentence"

Yoy could see the dark look on his handsome face.

"I don't force my self on women baby, you gave your self to me willingly and completely"

You dropped your eyes then as your mind provided the evidence of his very true words, you had pressed yourself against him you had placed his hands on your body whispering softly in his ear to touch you to make love to you.You had wanted him,no you still wanted him you wanted something you didn't think him capable of giving so you took that one night.Now it wasn't enough for him like it wasn't enough for you, but he was tempting, sexy, beautiful danger, he belonged to the night to a world with shadows and darkness a world you had no business in.

"I don't belong to you"

That made Leon smirk darkly as he listened to your breathless voice and watched your body tense once more.

"You know you do, look at your neck your breasts your right inner thigh, those were made by me sweetheart."

You wanted to scream at him to fling insults at him and his inflated ego but all you could do was close your eyes as memories assaulted you.He was right you were covered in the passionate evidence of your love making even now you felt yourself moisten at his soft voice at the memories.

"Thats it baby I know you remeber, you want me as much as I want you so why are you still fighting this"

You shook your head heart hurting with longing and the thousand things you wanted, yes you wanted him in every way a woman could want a man she loved.But you knew who he was what he did, you didn't know if he was even capable of love and so fueled by heartache you blinked back the tears that suddenly sprang to your eyes and began to slowly walk backwards shaking your head.Leon tensed and sat forward.

"Don't follow me around I don't belong to you...I ..."

You took a deep breath.

"I could never be yours"

Your words were not scornful or angry they were softly spoken almost in a plea and meant to cause his heart to ache at the sorrowful longing look on your beautiful face.And suddenly he knew what you meant, you didn't believe you could be his....Leon opened his door uncoiling his large body in a sudden burst of movement the cold rush of winter hitting him instantly as he practically leaped from his car intending to cross that distance between you.Suddenly a large buss pulled up slowed by the heavy traffic that was steadily building to its late afternoon crescendo, completely blocking you from his view at the same time you hung up.It was only a moment before the buss continued and when it did you was no longer there.

"You can run sweetheart but you cant hide..not from me I own these streets and I will find you"

Leon put his phone in his pocket got back in his car and with a look of pure intensity and determination he peeled the tires and sped down the street.


	4. One Day  Leon Kennedy/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely anon who requested more :0 )

"Stop!"

It was an order softly growled out through clenched teeth spoken with enough force that it made your body still.

Leon.

You swallowed hard and looked out into the darkness around you the old dilapidated warehouse was ominous and scary but not as scary as the man behind you now.Slowly you turned, your eyes already burning with unshed tears but you would not let him see you cry, you had shed enough tears since this whole ordeal started,since you were forced to run away from him and the life you once shared together.

"Put down your weapon"

It was another harsh command his deep sensual voice booming and echoing through the old building making your body tense slightly.

"I have no weapons on me"

You said trying to keep your voice from shaking as you finally turned to face him and your heart almost leaped out of your chest, he was covered in sweat and soot yet he never looked more gorgeous to you even as he tighten the grip on his gun and stared you down.The skin on the open collar of his shirt glistened with sweat and his full lips parted against the rush of his labored breathing, all you wanted to do was run into his arms to have him hold you.However the steel in his hands was a cold reminder of what a web of lies could do to two people, what damage spoken false accusations could do.

"Don't move"

His voice dropped another octave and bordered on seductive and your eyes welled up again as memories filled your mind of that same voice whispering sweet words of love, you clenched your eyes shut before the sound of his heavy booted steps made you open them once more.He came to you cautiously slowly and you held still for him your breathing equally as labored from the frantic chase you had engaged in earlier.It had been like a sick twisted game of cat and mouse and you knew he would find you and a part of you wanted him to just so you could see him once more.A part of you hoped that he would believe you that the false yet convincing evidence against you would be forgotten that you could plead with him, but you knew that wouldn't work, so you set out to find the truth to prove your innocence in the viral attack to bring down the people responsible for ruining your life.

Your love.

Leon lowered his gun cautiously and spun you around by the wrist hard and fast pressing you against the hard wall, you heard him holster his gun the soft click the only noise heard above your labored breathing.You tensed as you felt Leon press against your back his scent overwhelming intoxicating all male all Leon.One large gloved hand held your writs tightly in his and the other went to your neck and slowly worked under your shirt.You bit back a moan as you felt a hand encased in leather finger-less gloves feel around your shoulders your chest the swell of your breast, and you wanted to scream to cry to beg for more but knew what he was doing, he was searching for any hidden weapons you might have on yourself.Leon's fingers caressed the underside of your bra before taking long sweeps across your belly and sides to your back.You shivered and felt your head drop back against your will, that same calloused warm hand finally reached were your jeans meet your hips and you bit back a moan.He seemed to hesitate before his hand explored, searched once more, between your inner thighs rounding around your hips to the back pockets then to the front again.Leon had taught you where and how to hide weapons had taught you to carry one at all times in discrete little places that only those trained knew how and where to hide them.His grip tighten and he slowly bent and felt along your thighs to your ankles then back up again.It wasn't until you felt the sharp taste of blood in your mouth that you realized how hard you were biting your lower lip to keep from calling out his name.He finally pressed you against his chest and it was then that you felt the shudder that went through his body and you knew he had not come out of it unaffected.His breathing was a rush of warm air against your ear his hair silky and soft against your cheek and for a split second both of you forgot what it was you were booth doing as both were taken back to what had been between you.To a time when he was yours and you were his, were his lips would press against your neck in a wet warm sensual kiss.His hands would caress your breasts before slipping between your thighs to rub you through your jeans.Leon would smile and bite hard making sure to mark you and murmur how much he loved making you wet with desire. You would press back and feel him hard and hot through his pants and press against him teasingly all the while moaning his name.Your name escaped his lips in a deep sensual whisper and you fought the urge to press your hips back, you knew what you would feel, and it would be to much to bear.You would beg him to make love to you again, you would forget that he was the hunter and you the hunted, falsely accused and being chased after for something you did not do.Accused of an attack you had no participation in, and Leon was the good agent doing his job.Anger mixed with desire and need washed through you in a heavy rush of emotions that burned through your body and it began to tremble.However the spell was broken when voices coming from outside called his name and you felt him tense again.

"You're coming with me"

He whispered forcefully as he released your wrists and reached for his back pocket,with a heavy heart you quickly reached behind yourself to the holster around his thigh and grabbed his gun.You quickly turned and pointed the cold steel at him stepping back and around putting distance between you two.Leon jerked and his beautiful gray eyes narrowed dangerously at you, you bit your lip and shook your head the tears you had so desperately held back flowed from your eyes yet your grip remained steady,Leon had taught you well.

"You wont believe me"

You kept moving backwards towards the exit and you could see his body tense coil as if he was ready to act at any second his eyes never leaving yours.

"I have to find a way to prove to you that it wasn't me, baby"

His face was hard but his eyes were a turbulent sea of emotions betraying his cold demeanor.

"Then hopefully one day..."

You reached the exit.

"We can see each other without being.... behind the barrel of a gun"

He read your intentions like the good agent he was and reached for you with a pained look on his handsome face a gasp on his lips as you aimed at the other side of the warehouse at the gas tank and fired.The explosion was enough to knock him off his feet without really hurting him while you threw yourself through the exit and ran.Ran from the man you so desperately loved.Ran form a life you missed and wanted back, it wasn't over you were a fighter and you would fight and keep fighting,for yourself for Leon for your love.


End file.
